


break

by LizzyBizzy



Series: Red Thread of Fate [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Drabble, F/M, Fanart, Red Thread of Fate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyBizzy/pseuds/LizzyBizzy
Summary: Red Thread of Fate: The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of place, time, or circumstances.The cord may stretch or tangle, but never break.





	break

Josephine smiled as she approached the mirror, _Yes, this body would definitely work_. One of the better body's her parents have picked for her, in fact. Except... except for the weight that wrapped around her. Swirling dangerously close to her throat. The thrum of a heartbeat moving through her hand, starting at her pinky. 

She remembered this feeling, her original body comforted by the beat of another heart. She hadn’t felt another pulse in a long time. And when she did, it was never this strong, so insistent on being known. Gabriel might not love her anymore but she loved him. Surely they had loved each other when they were young and hopeless. 

And Gabriel had defied the whole of creation to get her back. That had to mean something. 

But their thread had come undone long ago; gripping to her original body.

And this thread. Hers never moved like this, circling like a predator, wrapping itself around every part of her being. This one was alive in a way that her thread never was. It was frayed and torn and bloody. It had stretched far and was unable to completely bounce back. It hung loose around her neck, scars invisible to everyone else but she could see them, fresh and pink. She could see the marks that were peeking through on her hand, in between where the thread latched onto her fingers. And it was beating and beating. Faster and harder and burning through to the skin. Her bandaged hand bloomed red, blood spilling out from under it.

A low, persistent buzz made its way up her arm, it filled her head with everything. Every moment together and apart from its other end. Every moment that it fought, inch by inch, until each end was indistinguishable. This thread that had been through too many miles stretched and too many years in idle, biding its time. It would not be denied now.

_Well,_ she thought, _we're fucked._

> ** [Come scream into the void with me ](https://linktr.ee/lizzybizzyo) **


End file.
